


Kiss Me In The Dark

by xxenjoy



Series: Winter Prompts 2k20 [11]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, sulky jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: Jaskier is sad so Geralt kisses him to make him feel better.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Winter Prompts 2k20 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036359
Comments: 12
Kudos: 275





	Kiss Me In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [multiplelizards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplelizards) for the title! What would I do without you?
> 
> Follow this series on [tumblr](https://witcher-and-his-bard.tumblr.com/tagged/winter-prompt-challenge-2k20)!

Geralt is used to Jaskier staring at him. At first, it was a nuisance, something that only served to ramp up his anxiety, but he's learned to deal with it. And now that he understands Jaskier a little better, he even enjoys it. He knows Jaskier doesn't have the same concerns about his body, and that when he stares it's because he's _intrigued_ . It took a long time to come to terms with, and he would never admit it to his brothers under pain of death, but he _likes_ when Jaskier leers at him, even if it is a little uncomfortable to have so much attention on him all the time. It makes him feel sexy in a way he never thought was possible. 

But today, Geralt is the one staring. 

Jaskier has taken to the chores at Kaer Morhen as if he's been doing them his whole life and by the looks of it, this morning's task was chopping wood. He's flushed from the cold, his cheeks and nose a vibrant shade of red that Geralt struggles to describe as anything other than adorable. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he's aware that Jaskier is talking to him and that he should be paying attention, but he can't tear his focus away from the flush across his cheeks. 

He's pulled abruptly from his thoughts as Jaskier shakes him by the shoulders and he's quick to correct himself. 

"You aren't even listening," Jaskier accuses. 

"Yes, I am."

"Then when?" Jaskier crosses his arms and looks expectantly at him.

"When what?"

"Was the last time someone kissed you," Jaskier sighs and Geralt hesitates. It's his own fault for not paying attention. If he'd been listening, he could have waved off the question as Jaskier being ridiculous, but now he feels like he owes him an answer. 

"I don't know," he shrugs, hoping it will be enough, "the brothel before we come up here." Whatever response Geralt is expecting, it isn't a heavy sigh of defeat 

"Of course," Jaskier mumbles and his shoulder slump, "even you've been kissed lately." Geralt's eyes widen and he feels like he's about to be berated for something, but he's not wholly sure what he's done wrong. Then he catches a whiff of bitterness and realizes Jaskier isn't upset _with him_ he's just upset and Geralt doesn't know what to do about it.

Immediately, he wants to fix it, but he doesn't know how. He's not used to Jaskier being sullen and it hits a little harder considering how cheery he usually is. 

"What about Eskel?" he offers, knowing the other Witcher is less inclined toward brothels.

"Same as you," Jaskier sighs and Geralt winces. Trust Eskel to visit a brothel the one time he needs him not to.

"Lambert?"

Jaskier looks up at him questioningly. "Has been fucking Aiden since the second they arrived. Geralt, don't tell me you're _that_ dense." 

It's not that he's dense, it's just that he's been... preoccupied since they arrived. But he certainly can't tell Jaskier he's been too busy watching after him to notice what Lambert and Aiden are or aren't doing. So he just, regretfully, suggests,

"Vesemir?"

"I didn't ask. It didn't seem respectful. But probably, at this rate." Jaskier sighs dramatically and slumps against the wall behind him. "Since when does no one want to kiss me?"

"Jaskier," Geralt says softly, "we're up in the middle of nowhere. You can hardly think this is about you."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, my friend. It _is_ about me. Even the last time I got laid, he just pressed me against the wall and-"

"Jaskier," Geralt bites. He immediately regrets being so harsh, but he can't bear to listen to him replay old encounters. Most of the time, he can hear them when it happens, the last thing he wants is to think about it again. "I get it," he adds a little softer. 

"So what's wrong with me, then? Is that all I'm good for? A quick fuck?"

Geralt hesitates. Perhaps he made a mistake bringing Jaskier all the way up here for the winter. They'd talked about it a lot and Jaskier kept bringing it up, so he had thought it was a good idea. And he'd liked the thought of having Jaskier close by all winter, of not having to share his affections for _months_ before they took to the Path once more. But now he's wondering if he shouldn't have taken Jaskier away from his admirers, from the business of Oxenfurt and all the potential lovers therein. Jaskier is the most confident person he knows and seeing him like this twists at something uncomfortable within him. 

"It's not you," he says before he can think better of it. Jaskier's face brightens just a little and Geralt drops his gaze to the ground. "There's nothing wrong with you." It feels like he's pulling the words from his throat, but when he looks up at Jaskier again, he looks a little encouraged, so maybe it's worth it. 

"Really?" he asks, barely masking the shock in his voice. If Jaskier doesn't believe him, that means it isn't too late to take it back, because his face feels as red as Jaskier's, but the little part of Jaskier that sounds hopeful is overwhelming. Geralt is the one who did that and he wants to do it again. 

"There's nothing wrong with you," he mumbles, "it's them."

"You think so?"

"I'll prove it." The words are out of his mouth before he realizes he's saying them, so eager to cheer Jaskier up that he's inevitably digging himself into a deeper hole. 

Jaskier looks up at him expectantly and Geralt realizes he has two options here. He can either back out completely and leave Jaskier feeling worse than he did, or he can kiss him. _Shit_. 

It's not that he doesn't want to kiss him. If anything, he's spent so much time thinking about it that he's worried it won't stand up. And Jaskier has kissed so many people. So many people who have much more experience than he does. But Jaskier is just looking at him and the scent of sadness is still entwined with hopefulness and Geralt can't just leave him like this. 

He takes a few steps forward until he's close enough that he can tip forward and kiss the tip of his nose. His heart is hammering against his chest and he feels like it might break through, but he follows through. And when he looks back at Jaskier to see the look in his eyes - soft and warm and something like relieved - he doesn't think before cupping Jaskier's face with one hand and leaning in to kiss him properly. 

Jaskier lets out a little gasp as their lips collide, but he doesn't pull away and Geralt is encouraged. For just a moment, he's allowed to have this, so he puts everything into it, stroking Jaskier's cheek with his thumb as he crowds him up against the wall. It only lasts a moment, but in that time, his heartbeat settles though he's breathing hard when he pulls back. 

"Oh," Jaskier whispers, and Geralt is relieved to find he's similarly breathless. "You're... very good at that." Geralt just huffs, but Jaskier reaches out, curling a hand in his shirt and fiddling with the fabric. "Perhaps you could... just once more?" 

Geralt can't help the smile that spreads across his face and as he kisses him again, he winds his arms around Jaskier's waist, tugging him close again. This time, Jaskier hums against his mouth and when his arms wrap around his neck, Geralt sighs and sinks into it. It's overwhelming having Jaskier press against him, wrapped around him, and he has to be careful not to give away too much, but his body doesn't get the memo. 

He doesn't realize he's lifting Jaskier off his feet until he's fulling in his arms, legs wrapped firmly around his waist. But Jaskier doesn't even acknowledge the change other than to hold him closer, so Geralt doesn't worry about it. 

When he does pull back, Jaskier looks a little stunned, but he's smiling so Geralt considers that a good thing. 

"You know," he says playfully, twirling a lock of Geralt's hair around his finger, "if you ever wanted to do this again, I wouldn't object."

"No?"

"Mmm, definitely not." Jaskier's eyes drop to Geralt's lips and he doesn't need any more encouragement than that. 

"Good," Geralt breathes and without a second thought, he pulls him back again, kissing him deeply.


End file.
